land_of_eldemorefandomcom-20200215-history
Avians
Avians Though the Avians are certainly unusual with their feathered-humanoid physique, they have been only rarely seen after the great Oblivion War, which took place countless centurions ago. It was during this time that humans first came to be in this magical land, and it was the Avians who first saw and adamantly spoke out against their corruption. This race of airborne individuals have taken to the skies where they deem all of their kind to rightfully belong. Only a few now remember the floating Isles which made up their home among the clouds, and there are even fewer remnants still left upon the lands below that tells of this long forgotten race. However, there are at least a handful of half-borns left in the land who carry both the blood of human and Avian alike. These individuals suffer much scrutiny from both their kind, being considered abominations by the Avians and strictly rejected from their homeland, and humans, who often fear them for their inhuman speed and unnatural 'demon bird' transformations. A half-born Avian, like any half-born, has a very hard time bonding with creatures due to retaining a bit of magic within them, but can often be seen instead conversing with the land's smaller birds, talking to these companions who accept them with ease. Though there are few half-born like these left, it at least shows that the fabled Avians of old are indeed real and perhaps still watching the lands below in silence. Those of the warrior caste often have families that have served a respective noble class house for generations as their defenders, guardians or assassins, and are often families of House Corvus, House Falco, House Pandion, House Buteo, etc. And finally, the servant class of Avian society are usually servants of some kind to one of the warrior or noble class houses. Generally, servant house names are tied with a respective upper class house that the families have been in servitude to for countless generations, such as House Passeridae, House Fringillidae, House Troglodytidae and many more. All members from their respective house and caste take their house title as their last name. Avians distinguish each other's rank by both caste and house, nothing more and nothing less. Usually this dictates one's standing in Avian society and very few question such strictly held traditions due to the fear of dishonoring both their household and the caste they may serve under or rule. In short, Avians are highly political, valuing rank and names to determine one's worth, regardless of any previous accomplishments. -Avian Appearance: This rarely seen race shares the sleek and agile physical appearance of the Elvians, however, that is where the similarities end. Avians are the only race, besides Ancients, to display vibrant, stark red, black, or white hued eyes, which can sometimes appear unnerving or entrancing to others who aren't used to them. They can also have other striking and mesmerizing eye colors, such as golds, oranges, hazels, and sharp, icy blues that make up most of their predatory color pallet. Their hair color is also a lot more diverse than with other races, usually matching feather coloration and plumage, sometimes displaying more than one color depending on the house they take after. However, for the majority, many display striking black or white hair. Avian hair can also come in browns, blues, reds, golds, creams and much more. Skin tones can range from dark to light like humans, depending on their exposure to the outdoors and genetics. Most display either light or dark tans if they are of the servant or warrior class, while the noble class is usually seen with pale ivory or light browns of varying hues. Nevertheless, it's their overall body make-up that truly sets them apart. Agile and limber bird-like legs give them a sleek and rather tall stature, complementing their carefully tended plumage, which dots most of their body in feathers along the legs, arms, and outer face. Only the torso, hands, feet, and inner face generally remain bare, revealing their skin tone. It is also common to find intricate tattoos or jewelry depicting class rank and house name on an Avian's body. Deadly talons, which are polished and cared for extensively, protrude menacingly from each finger, while plumage is often swept back or kept groomed in various styles to compliment their sleek and slender avian forms. Others often refer to this race as beautiful, but deadly, for both their men and woman, who sometimes take great pains to appear just as such. The Avian's most distinguishable trait, however, is their wings, which are often kept tucked along their backs to give them an almost regal or rugged cape-like appearance. They also sport varying degrees of tail feathers that are either kept long and elaborate, or short for comfort and ease. Though Avians can indeed fly, they rely on their treasured Griffin mounts to carry them long distances. However, all who learn to ride the proud, giant birds must often first fly with them as well. A Griffin and Avian in battle is a fearsome and deadly combo, and one of the few things that can strike fear into a Drake and his Dragoon Rider as they fight for the skies.